warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Trails that End in Light
This is about two cats, Treekit and Whiskerkit. They are brothers, and best friends. But they don't know of the prophecy in store for them. ---- Chapter 1 :Treekit yowled and pounced on top of his brother, Whiskerkit. Whiskerkit kicked out with his back legs that pushed Treekit off of him. :Their mother, Jumpleg, flicked her tail and purred in amusement before she meowed, "Don't play too rough, little kits. It won't be too long before you become apprentices." :"But," Treekit began reproachfully, "I can't wait a half moon! I want to be a apprentice now!" :"Yeah!" Whiskerkit agreed. :Treekit flicked his tail. Why does he ''always copy me?'' :"Now, kits, Bouncekit and Yewkit are sleeping." Jumpleg mewed. "You don't want to wake them, do you?" Bouncekit and Yewkit were Mouserush's kits. They sleep way too much! When will they ever be old enough to play with us? :"Shhh!" Mouserush quieted. "They're waking up! They must be hungry!" :"Treekit, why don't you go get a mouse for Bouncekit and Yewkit?" Jumpleg suggested. :"Okay!" Treekit was happy to leave the nursery. He wanted to be alone for a while. He exited the nursery quickly and started to head across the clearing, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings, trying to find the fresh-kill pile. He had been out of the nursery before, but only to play, never on a mission as important as this. I must succeed! His mother had always fetched the fresh-kill for them, and it was always mice. :"Hi, Treekit!" Treekit turned to see the Clan deputy, Crowpelt, padding towards him. "What are you doing so far from the nursery?" Crowpelt asked. :"Trying to get a mouse for Bouncekit and Yewkit." Treekit replied. "But I don't know where the fresh-kill pile is!" :Crowpelt flicked his tail, amused. "It's over there." he mewed, flicking his tail towards the center of the clearing. "I'm going to visit Bouncekit and Yewkit." Treekit remembered vaguely that he was their father. "Are they awake?" :"They were just waking up when I left." Treekit replied. :"See you in the nursery, then!" Crowpelt mewed brightly. He padded off in the direction of the nursery. :Treekit looked in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. There it is! He ran over, and he felt his jaws fall open. There were so many other kinds of prey! There were birds, dead ones, and voles, and rabbits. Treekit ran eagerly back to the nursery with the mouse Jumpleg had requested, and when he got there he laid it quickly down next to Bouncekit and Yewkit. They pounced eagerly on top of it and started to play. :"What was it like out there?" Whiskerkit asked eagerly. :Treekit started to describe what he had seen in his adventure to the fresh-kill pile, excluding what he had seen in it, wanting to keep it a secret. "You have to come with me to see!" he meowed eagerly. :Whiskerkit turned to Jumpleg. "Can I?" :"Yes, but eat your piece outside!" :Treekit bounded off, eagerly followed by Whiskerkit. This time, Treekit did not stop to look around, he knew exactly where he was going. They made it to the fresh-kill pile in record time and they each chose something. Treekit grabbed a heavy rabbit and Whiskerkit grabbed a vole. :They heard pawsteps behind them. "Don't take both of those, the rabbit is enough for both of you!" :It was Volestar. "Take the rabbit- the elders are full. You can carry it back to the nursery on your own, right?" :"Yes, Volestar." Treekit mewed obediently. Whiskerkit nodded his head. :"Good." Volestar meowed. "Is this the first time eating a rabbit?" :"Yes." Whiskerkit meowed. :"Don't eat the fur. It's nasty!" Volestar moewed, and she padded away. :"You heard her! Don't eat the fur!" Whiskerkit squeaked. :"Let's get this back to where we can eat it!" Treekit squeaked excitedly. :And so the two kits began the what-seemed-impossible task of getting the rabbit back to the nursery. They tugged, one at a time, until they realized that it would take a very long time. "Lets pull together!" Whiskerkit suggested. And so they did, working much faster now. They finally got it back to the nursery. Whiskerkit eagerly tore the dead rabbit open and dug in. Treekit eagerly followed after seeing Whiskerkit's eyes light up at its taste. It turned out his eyes were right. The rabbit tasted amazing, smelling of the forest that they dreamed of, and the WindClan scent that warriors had carried home after battle ("I hope I never smell like that!" Whiskerkit commented reproachfully), and then it smelled like something completely different, the grass of the moorland that had been carried from so far away by the wind. It tasted juicy, with the slightest tinge of something that Treekit had never tasted before, but that made it taste even better. The two kits shared the rabbit, taking turns biting off a piece of the wonderful meat. :Then they walked into the nursery, and cuddled into their mother's warmth, and fell asleep with full stomachs. ---- Chapter 2 :A half moon had passed. Treekit and Whiskerkit were now ready to become apprentices. Treekit was dreaming about fighting alongside Whiskerkit as a warrior, while Whiskerkit wanted to take a separate path as a medicine cat. Treekit was extremely annoyed, and he couldn't help but think that Whiskerkit did something did something else then Treekit wanted him to just to annoy him. But then, he has his own right to sere his Clan in any way he wants to. I can't control him. :The day was finally there, the day that Treekit and Whiskerkit would become apprentices. Each kit was excited in their own special way, and both shared the same excitement as well- being known as Treepaw and Whiskerpaw. But Treekit was unsure about his brother's future as a medicine cat. He tried to convince Whiskerkit to become a warrior once or twice before, and today was his last chance. He turned to Whiskerkit. "So you're actually going to be a medicine cat?" :"No." Whiskerkit answered. :Treekit blinked, surprised. "You're going to be a warrior?" :"Yes." Whiskerkit meowed. He turned away from Treekit. :Treekit walked around to Whiskerkit's face and continued his investigation. "I thought you wanted to be a medicine cat!' :"Friskfoot doesn't want me to be her apprentice." Whiskerkit moaned. He looked up into Treekit's face. "Do you want to be her apprentice?" :Why would he think that? "No!" Treekit mewed. "Never! I was born to fight!" :"Are you sure? Were you born to fight warriors, or injuries from the warriors?" :"The warriors!" But Treekit was unsure. Ever since he had been old enough to think about Clan life, their mother had always told them that they were born to fight. She wasn't very specific! :Whiskerkit nodded his head. :Volestar yowled from across the clearing. Both kits looked up. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey may join the Clan under the Highledge for a meeting!" :"It's time." Treekit meowed. :Volestar continued. "That will include two more cats today. Treekit and Whiskerkit, please join me." Volestar leaped down from the Highledge, and Treekit and Whiskerkit padded slowly to her. :"These two kits have reached their sixth moon." Volestar began. "It is time for them to become apprentices." :Treekit and Whiskerkit listened eagerly, ears pricked to absorb every sound, eyes wide to absorb every sight. I'm going to remember this moment forever. :"Whiskerkit." Volestar beckoned with her tail to bring him forward. "From now on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Whiskerpaw." :Whiskerpaw's tail shot straight up. :One down, one to go! :"Your mentor will be Featherwhisker." Volestar continued. :Whiskerpaw ran forward to touch Featherwhisker's nose. :"Featherwhisker and Whiskerpaw," Treekit muttered under his breath. Sounds alright! :"Treekit!" Volestar called. Treekit padded forward slowly. What will I become! He answered his unspoken question. A warrior! What else? And again he answered. A medicine cat. :"Treekit, from now on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Treepaw." :I'll go practice my fighting skills as soon as possible. :Volestar continued. "And your mentor will be Friskfoot." :WHAT? Treepaw slowly padded forward to touch his nose to Friskfoot's. But he paused for an instant. Is this what I want to become? :Yes. :Treepaw touched his nose to Friskfoot's, and turned away. Better go start sniffing some herbs and learning their scents. :The ceremony wasn't over. Volestar called, "Treepaw!" :Treepaw turned. :"You'll be a wonderful medicine cat. You have all the qualities of one, even though you refuse to believe. Friskfoot studies all the kits from birth and you were the one she and StarClan chose. You will be great. I know it!" :"Well, somebody from StarClan better prove that to me," Treepaw growled, "or I'm not sure even StarClan will believe." :A cat in the crowd hissed, but Treepaw couldn't make out who it was. A puny Friskfoot believer. Watch me heal their greencough! ---- Chapter 3 :Whiskerpaw stood and watched his brother walk away. It's what's best for the Clan! Why doesn't he understand? :"Whiskerpaw, why don't you find a nest in the apprentices' den?" Friskfoot suggested quietly. :"Only with Treepaw!" Whiskerpaw meowed stubbornly. I feel so alone without him already! :"He can't sleep with you." Featherwhisker meowed. "He sleeps in the medicine den with Friskfoot." :"Don't deny it." Friskfoot mewed. "It will only make it worse. You know that." :Whiskerpaw lowered his head. "I guess you're right." He had a sudden idea. "But can he get some moss with me? Out in the forest?" :"No." Friskfoot meowed sternly. "I have to start his training. There is much more to being a medicine cat then to being a warrior. He will fight injuries, and he will learn how to fight with tooth and claw, as well." :Whiskerpaw blinked. That's a lot! He nodded his head. "I guess I'll go find a spot, then." :Friskfoot and Featherwhisker nodded, and Whiskerpaw walked away. I better learn to enjoy it, walking into that den without him! :"Hey, Whiskerpaw!" Whiskerpaw turned to see the only other warrior apprentice, Moosepaw, running over. "I know a good spot!" :"Can you show me?" Whiskerpaw asked. :"Sure!" Moosepaw meowed eagerly. "Let's go!" :As they raced off to the den, Whiskerpaw couldn't help but notice Treepaw staring sadly at them from the mouth of the medicine den. Whiskerpaw turned his head away. I can't think about that. We're taking seperate paths now! :Moosepaw showed Whiskerpaw a spot to sleep not far from where he slept, and Whiskerpaw couldn't find anywhere better. He piled some moss there from behind the medicine den. :Moosepaw settled down on his own moss. He looked up at the sun, high up in the sky, causing all of the heat this greenleaf. "This greenleaf is hotter than usual, don't you agree?" :"I don't know to agree or disagree." Whiskerpaw meowed. :Moosepaw flicked his tail. "Neither do I," he purred, "but it is hot." Then his voice got serious. "I think... RiverClan is going to attack. They seem... nicer to us than usual." :"I've never met RiverClan." Whiskerpaw meowed. :"They seemed... hostile... at the last Gathering." Moosepaw meowed. "I was there. Volestar announced my apprenticeship. Some RiverClan cats near me hissed." :Whiskerpaw nodded. "And now you say they're being nice to us?" :Moosepaw nodded. "Yes. And I want to know why. According to my experiences, something bad is going to happen." :Whiskerpaw blinked. "Today's my first day! And you've been an apprentice for only a moon! How are we going to stop RiverClan?" :"I don't know." Moosepaw meowed solemnly. "I have no idea." :Whiskerpaw turned and walked out of the den. He's crazy! I don't have any idea how to fight yet! :He picked up a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Volestar. "This is for you," he meowed, dropping the mouse in front of her. :Volestar blinked. "There must be something wrong." :"No, it's just that you looked hungry." :"Thank you." Volestar meowed solemnly. "I was hungry." She bit down into the mouse. :Whiskerpaw padded away. :Featherwhisker ran over to him. "I think you need to learn how to hunt." :"Whiskerpaw looked up eagerly. "Will you teach me?" :"No. Tomorrow." Featherwhisker meowed. "Instead I'm going to teach you how to fight." :"Great!" Whiskerpaw meowed excitedly. "When?" :"Now, mouse-brain!" Featherwhisker purred. :She bounded out of the camp, and Whiskerpaw followed right behind her. ---- Chapter 4 :Whiskerpaw and Featherwhisker walked quickly to the training hollow. Featherwhisker kept looking around, like she was expecting something. RiverClan? But Whiskerpaw couldn't think about that right now. He was too excited for training, and learning some warrior moves. :When they arrived at the training hollow, Whiskerpaw felt his mouth drop open in surprise. The hollow was huge! It had herbs for cuts around it, too, and the floor was covered in moss. This is perfect! :"Okay, Whiskerpaw, show me what you've got!" Featherwhisker meowed. The next moment she yowled in surpirse, because Whiskerpaw had jumped almost as soon as she spoke. :Whiskerpaw batted Featherwhisker with hard paws. If she was from another Clan, she would be crow-food! The next moment, he felt himself shaken off Featherwhisker's back, and he landed on the ground with a soft thump. :"Good...job," Featherwhisker panted, "didn't...expect...attack. Fast...good warrior... will be." :Whiskerpaw purred in pride. I'll be one of the best warriors in the forest! :"Now," Featherwhisker began, now that she had gained back her breath, "try and get past me." :And so the drills went on. It took Whiskerpaw three tries to get past Featherwhisker, and he rushed past her with so much force that she was knocked off her paws. :"Good." Featherwhisker meowed, when she had recovered from the shock. :Moosepaw and his mentor, Lynxfeather, entered the training hollow. "We've been practicing our spying." Moosepaw meowed. "Lynxfeather thinks you're great!" :"Thank you," Whiskerpaw meowed. :"He wants us to fight." Moosepaw meowed. "Not for real," he added when he saw Whiskerpaw's face of astonishment and fear, "just for practice. Our claws will be sheathed." :Whiskerpaw nodded. "Okay." :Featherwhisker walked over. "Use all of your techniques." :Lynxfeather yowled, "Moosepaw, over here! Moosepaw raced off. :"Use the secret one." Featherwhisker meowed. "I know for sure that Moosepaw doesn't know it, because Lynxfeather is always bragging about how Moosepaw is so great. I always ask him what he's so great at, and he says, 'What I taught him in warrior training today.' and then he gives me a whole list. Our secret move isn't in there, so you're fine." :"Okay." Whiskerpaw felt overwhelmed. "Sure." :"Begin!" Lynxfeather yowled. :Moosepaw raced across the clearing at Whiskerpaw, who neatly stepped out of the way, patting him with a forepaw before he could get out of the way. Moosepaw yowled in pain, and lept at Whiskerpaw. Whiskerpaw dodged again, and tripped him with a forepaw. Moosepaw landed on the ground with a thump, and got up, shaking his head. Whiskerpaw backed away. He needed room. Moosepaw jumped at Whiskerpaw. Whiskerpaw stooped and knocked Moosepaw's front paws out from under him, and rolled. Now his belly was exposed, but Moosepaw couldn't get at it. Whiskerpaw kicked out with his back legs, and Moosepaw was propelled across the clearing. He skidded directly into Lynxfeather. :"Whiskerpaw wins!" Lynxfeather declared. :"Good job, Whiskerpaw!" Featherwhisker cheered. "You really beat him there!" :The four cats walked back to camp after Moosepaw had shaken all the dirt out of his fur. :They entered the camp with exhausted limbs, and Moosepaw and Whiskerpaw grabbed two mice from the fresh-kill pile each. As they settled down to eat, Whiskerpaw thought, This is the best day ever! ---- Chapter 5 :"And what is yarrow used for?" Friskfoot asked. :"To make cats throw up. Maybe because they ate deathberries or something." :Friskfoot had been teaching Treepaw herbs all day, ever since he had been apprenticed earlier that morning. She had drilled him on the basic, well known herbs, and what they looked like, and what they smelled like, and what they were used for, and how much to be used for different sized cats. Treepaw was tired of it. :"Friskfoot!" Treepaw began. "My mind is overloading." :"Okay." Friskfoot answered. "What is mouse-bile used for?" :Treepaw groaned. "To remove ticks from your pelt. But-" he meowed before Friskfoot could ask him another question, "can we stop for today? I want to see the forest!" :"Sure, we can stop," Friskfoot began, "but it's too late to see the forest." :"Why can't we see the forest?" Treepaw hissed. "Whiskerpaw could! He got to do some warrior training!" :"How do you know?" :"Because I heard him and Featherwhisker's conversation before they left the camp! Tomorrow he's going to learn how to hunt!" :"So are you! Just- later." Friskfoot hesitated before going on. "It is a complete honor to be a medicine cat. I don't understand why you don't want to be one!" :"Because," Treepaw answered, exasperated, "herbs aren't interesting to learn about! I want to learn how to fight!" :"And you will, if you just learn the herbs! Learning to fight is part of your training! I promise!" :"You expect me to believe that," Treepaw growled, "why?" :Friskfoot let out a long sigh. "Look, StarClan chose you to become a medicine cat! It is your destiny! Just- just go to sleep!" :Treepaw blinked. Friskfoot is beginning to sound desperate! She's going to break down, if I keep on pushing! "I'll go to bed," he began, "if I learn at least one fighting move in the next quarter moon." :"Deal." Friskfoot meowed. She padded away to her nest. :Treepaw curled up in his nest. Not long after, he heard Friskfoot's steady breathing. She's asleep! :He got up, and sniffed the yarrow. I'm going to prove to her that I'm a decent medicine cat, if it's my destiny! He padded out of the den, and through the tunnel that was the entrance to the camp. :He began to sniff the air. He smelled mouse, and... yarrow! He padded towards the scent, and quickly found the yarrow. He grabbed some, and padded back to camp. He crawled through the tunnel, and walked to the medicine den, and put the yarrow where Friskfoot could see it when she woke up. :A hiss came from outside the entrance to the den. "Treepaw! It's Whiskerpaw! I need to talk to you!" :Treepaw padded as quickly and as quietly as possible outside the den. "What's the matter, Whiskerpaw?" :"I have an idea so you can become a warrior!" :"Yeah?" Treepaw asked. "Tell me!" :"I'll show you all the moves I learned, and you master them!" :"What does that do?" :When she tries to teach them to you, you'll do them really good! She'll see that you don't have a need to become a medicine cat, and you should become a warrior instead!" :"Brilliant!" Treepaw whispered. "How about we meet here at moonhigh tomorrow night and start?" :"Okay!" Whiskerpaw raced off. :Treepaw crept into his den, and finally fell asleep. I'll be a warrior! ---- Chapter 6 :Treepaw found himself in a forest clearing, with many trees surrounding him. Where am I? :Treepaw heard a yowl up ahead. A fight! He raced ahead, not realizing that he could feel the grass underneath his paws. :Treepaw emerged from a bush on a cliff looking over a clearing. He blinked. :There were many cats in the clearing below, with stars in their fur. They were fighting, and spitting, and on top of each other clawing as if they had nothing else to do. An orange cat stood above the rest, with broad shoulders and a muscular body. A cat scratched his leg and he yowled in pain, but no blood gushed from him. Treepaw looked around the clearing, confused, because there were a lot of cats, and all of them were bleeding. :The orange cat stopped yowling in pain and raised his head. "Stop fighting," he yowled, "in the name of StarClan!" :All the cats stopped fighting and got off of each other, staring at the orange cat. A rusty-colored cat asked, "What is it, Lionblaze?" :Treepaw blinked and made a mental note in his mind. The orange cat is Lionblaze. But who is he? :The rusty-colored cat asked again. "What is it, Lionblaze?" :Lionblaze answered. "This is not worth fighting over. Why can't we decide this in peace? You of all cats, Firestar, would understand." :Firestar nodded. "I think Lionblaze is right. And, for the sake of my opinion, I think we should tell them. After all, I think we have a little StarClan of our own, tonight." He beckoned with his tail at Treepaw, who was stunned. How did he see me? :"What are you doing here?" a cat called. :"Be quiet, Bumblepelt! Let this cat speak." :Treepaw hopped down from the cliff and padded over to Firestar and Lionblaze. He felt that they would protect him. "My name is Treepaw," he began slowly, when a cat in the crowd nodded politely at him, telling him to speak, "and I am the medicine cat apprentice." :The cat who had nodded at him stood up. "Yes," she asked loudly, "how is Friskfoot? I was her mentor," she explained, "and she is a decent medicine cat." :"Friskfoot is fine," Treepaw answered curtly. "I came here- I don't know how- and I found you all fighting." :Firestar nodded. "We were fighting over something that may change all the Clans' future. It is our job, you know, to make very important decisions." When Treepaw looked confused, he added, "even more important then a Clan leader would have to make in their lifetime- and all the decisions they make are always the best for their Clans." :Treepaw nodded. "I understand. But I must be here for a reason." :"You are." Lionblaze answered. "Follow me." He padded over, away from the cats, to a large boulder in the center of the clearing. "This is the Masterrock." He scrambled up it, followed by Treepaw. :"Okay." :"I am about to tell you something. As a medicine cat, you must figure it out all on your own." :"How do you know?" :"My brother, Jayfeather, was a medicine cat. He is blind," Lionblaze answered, "and he was one of he best medicine cats ever, of all the Clans." :"Can I meet him?" :"He will come to you if he wants to, in your dreams." :"Am I dreaming right now?" Treepaw asked. "How will I get back to my Clan?" :"Yes. You will wake up in your nest in the medicine den." :"Okay." :"Now. Where were we?" Lionblaze asked, apparently thinking hard. "Oh yes." :A voice came to speak, out of the shadows, but Lionblaze was still speaking. "Two cats hold life in their paws. One is the ultimate. One will follow with wavering loyalty." ---- Chapter 7 :Whiskerpaw woke up to find sunlight streaming through the entrance of the apprentice's den. He blinked, trying to get used to it and curved his back in a stretch. :Moosepaw raised his head and yawned loudly. "Is it time to wake up yet?" he asked. :Whiskerpaw beckoned with his tail to the entrance of the den as his answer. :"Okay." Moosepaw got up and stretched. "That was one of the best sleeps ever! Why can't we do that every night?" :You can. "Hey," Whiskerpaw began, "what are you doing today?" :"Nothing." :"Okay." :"But Lynxfeather probably has something planned for me, though." :"Okay." :"See you tonight, then." :"I will." :The two cats padded out of the den. Lynxfeather and Featherwhisker were nowhere to be seen. :"Let's go find them!" Moosepaw suggested. :The two cats bounded out of the camp, where Moosepaw picked up Lynxfeather and Featherwhiskers' scents almost instantly. They were together. "Let's go!" he whispered. Whiskerpaw nodded. :The two cats quietly trekked through the woods, stopping almost instantly so Moosepaw could find the trail and Whiskerpaw could check the scent to make sure there were no bad things around. He smelled a mouse, and he pounced. The mouse got away, but Moosepaw grabbed it before it could escape for good. "Some other cat would of gotten you eventually," he grunted, "so we might as well do it now. What's the mouse for?" :"So if we do find them, we can make it look accidental." Whiskerpaw answered. :Whiskerpaw suddenly smelled Featherwhisker's scent, overlaid with Lynxfeather's. "Over here!" he hissed to Moosepaw. :They crept ever closer to the smell, until it was almost overwhelming. That was when Moosepaw hissed, "Eew! Come look!" :Whiskerpaw peered through the trees to see Lynxfeather on top of Featherwhisker. "They're mating!" :"We have to interrupt them!" Moosepaw hissed. And he walked into the clearing, Whiskerpaw following. :"That was truly an art, Moosepaw!" Whiskerpaw meowed. :"Thank you, Whiskerpaw!" Moosepaw replied. :Featherwhisker looked up. "Lynxfeather!" she hissed urgently. "Our apprentices! :Whiskerpaw and Moosepaw stopped, both pretending to be astonished. :Lynxfeather hurriedly got off of Featherwhisker. "Hi!" :"We won't tell." Whiskerpaw meowed. He turned back towards the camp with Moosepaw. :They got back to camp and looked at each other. "This is our secret, right?" :"Of course!" Moosepaw replied. :"Are you hungry?" :"Yes. I am hungry." :The two cats grabbed some fresh-kill and ate it quickly, looking up to see what Featherwhisker and Lynxfeather were doing. Nothing, just staying away from each other. :Moosepaw stared at Whiskerpaw with a look of horror on his face, showing that he was thinking the same thing as Whiskerpaw. What did we do? ---- Chapter 8 :Whiskerpaw walked slowly to the training hollow with Treepaw next to him. Tonight is his first night of warrior training. No wonder he's so bouncy! :Treepaw was indeed bouncing on his feet- quietly- but enough to make noise. "Shh!" Whiskerpaw hissed. "This is a secret, remember? No cat can find out about this!" :Treepaw stopped bouncing and nodded, and and was silent until they reached the training hollow. Then he mewed quietly, "I had a dream last night- after you told me your idea." :Whiskerpaw sat down and nodded, allowing Treepaw to continue. :He did. "I was in this clearing, with all of these cats that had stars in their fur." :"That must be StarClan!" Whiskerpaw hissed excitedly. "Jumpleg told me about them one day when I woke up early, and you were still asleep." :"What do you know about StarClan?" Treepaw asked. "Tell me everything that Jumpleg told you." :"Well, they are the spirits of dead cats that lived in the four Clans," Whiskerpaw began, "but they were... good cats when they were alive. They didn't do... bad stuff when they were alive." :Treepaw nodded, inviting him to go on. :"And... well, they keep the same names as when they were alive, unless the Clan leader changes them before they die, like if they did something noble." :Treepaw nodded. "Interesting." :"They're the ones that make prophecies. And they give Clan leaders their nine lives, and watch over us." :Treepaw nodded, asking, "That's it?" :"Yes." :"I notice you mentioned... prophecies?" :"Yes." :"Well, StarClan gave me one, last night in my dream." :Whiskerpaw blinked. "Really?" I didn't expect that so quickly. :"Yes. I think it was about us, because it mentioned two cats." :"Okay. What did it say?" :"It basically said that one of us would lead, and one of us would follow with wavering loyalty." :Whiskerpaw gasped. "I will always be loyal to you! You're my brother, no matter what!" :"Let's wait to see what happens in the prophecy, should we?" Treepaw asked anxiously. :Whiskerpaw nodded. Why didn't he say what I said to him? Does he not ''trust me?'' :"Can we start the training now?" Treepaw asked. "I'm ready to learn." :Whiskerpaw backed up. "Try and get past me," he mewed. :Treepaw blinked. "Okay," he mewed hesitantly. "I will." :He backed up, fixed his eyes on a point that Whiskerpaw couldn't see, and bolted away, running- straight into Whiskerpaw. :Whiskerpaw was thrown across the clearing, and he landed in a cloud of dust. He could feel fur ripping along his spine, and he gasped as it started to sting. :Treepaw looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Whiskerpaw," he whispered. "I don't think this will work." :Whiskerpaw stood up, the pain in his back slowing him down. "It will, you just need more practice. You need to focus on me, not the place you're trying to get to." :Treepaw looked even more embarrassed at Whiskerpaw's words of knowledge. "I've got to go," Treepaw whispered. :Whiskerpaw could only stare as his brother raced away from the clearing towards the camp. "I thought this would work!" he told himself out loud. :Whiskerpaw heard the bushes rustling behind him. He turned to see his brother emerging, carrying healing herbs. "I noticed you had a cut on your back," Treepaw mewed confidently. "I wanted to make it better." :Whiskerpaw stared at his brother. Here he was, doing the one thing that would make himself the best he could be for ThunderClan, and Whiskerpaw was making him do something else. Whiskerpaw felt horrible. "I'm sorry," he whispered. :"I guess being a medicine cat is the only thing I can do right," Treepaw sighed. "I'm really good at it." :Whiskerpaw sighed in relief as the pain in his back faded away into bliss. He's supposed to do this for life, he told himself silently. :Treepaw stood up and turned away from his brother, and began to walk back towards the camp. :Whiskerpaw hesitated. He wasn't sure if his brother wanted to be with him or not. :Treepaw turned back towards his brother. "Are you coming or not?" he purred. :Whiskerpaw scampered forward to stand beside the medicine cat apprentice, and they walked back to the ThunderClan camp side by side. ---- Chapter 9 :Treepaw spat out the remaining borage in his mouth and crossed the medicine den to take a drink of water. It had been five moons since Friskfoot had appointed him as an apprentice. There were only a couple more things he had to learn before Friskfoot could consider him to be a full medicine cat. :"Treepaw," Friskfoot mewed, "Don't you think you should be saving that water for Volestar?" :Volestar was extremely sick with greencough. He had been in the medicine den for a quarter moon, and Friskfoot was afraid that he wouldn't make it through. Volestar had two more lives left after this. :"I'm sorry, Friskfoot," Treepaw whispered. He didn't want to wake Volestar. "It's just the borage, it tastes nasty!" :"You're a medicine cat," Friskfoot mewed. "Live with it." :Treepaw turned away to treat Volestar. He fed him more catmint. He had him lick up water. But nothing was going to work. Treepaw spun back around to face Friskfoot. "I've got to take a break," he mewed. "May I?" he asked desperately. :Friskfoot nodded. "Of course, Treepaw." :Treepaw nodded and left the den. He grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and headed out to the lake. :He gladly munched on the mouse with the lake scent filling his nostrils. :"Hi, Treepaw," a menacing voice said behind him. :Treepaw turned around to see a WindClan cat, Breezetail, standing from him. He gasped and stumbled backwards, bumping into another cat. :Turning around, he saw one of his least favorite cats in all four Clans, a WindClan warrior named Crow-wing. Treepaw could hear Crow-wing growl menacingly. :"Hi," Treepaw whispered. He knew what was about to happen. He probably wasn't going back to ThunderClan ever again... :Treepaw darted to one side. Breezetail and Crow-wing closed in on him. "You aren't going anywhere," Crow-wing snarled softly. :In response, Treepaw darted away. The WindClan cats were now behind him. He could feel his heart pumping as he raced towards shelter... anything... :He smelled ThunderClan cats close by. The camp! He raced towards the scent. :As he raced over the top of the camp, he yowled, "Help!" :But something was different. Whiskerpaw was touching noses with Yewkit. That's weird, Treepaw thought. :As Treepaw raced by, Whiskerpaw looked up at him. :"Help!" Treepaw screeched. "Please!" :Whiskerpaw did nothing to alert ThunderClan. :Treepaw had no time to be annoyed. As he struggled against the WindClan cats, who had pounced on him, he yowled one more time, "Help! Please!" :Whiskerpaw looked up one more time. The cold expression in his eyes was obvious. Whiskerpaw glared at his brother with an expression of pure anger and disgust and turned away. :Treepaw couldn't feel the cats tear his fur. He didn't notice the blood running down his leg as the WindClan cats hauled him upward and forced him onward. He couldn't feel being pulled across the river and dragged across the moorland. He didn't see the thick wall surrounding the WindClan camp. He couldn't smell the strong WindClan scent or hear the taunting. All he knew was that his brother had betrayed him; he wasn't sure what to do now. He betrayed me, and now... :Treepaw did feel the force of which he had hit the ground, he could hear the thump. "Hey!" he yowled. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice! It's against the warrior code to capture me!" :A tail slapped over his mouth. "It's not worth it," a hoarse voice whispered in his ear. :Treepaw gasped. "Who are you?" he asked. :The cat straightened up. In the twilight, Treepaw could see that his pelt was dark gray, and his weakened muscles. :His booming voice was powerful. He was obviously a respected cat, wherever he came from. "I am Jaytalon," he declared, "deputy of RiverClan." ---- Chapter 10 :Treepaw gasped. "You're- Jaytalon?" he gasped. "You're- one of the greatest cats of the Clans ever!" :Jaytalon glanced away. "I'm glad you think that," he mewed. "But now I'm not." :"I'm surprised they captured you!" Treepaw continued. "You're a great warrior! You can fight three cats at once and win!" :"I can," Jaytalon agreed proudly. But his voice lowered as he added, "But there were four WindClan cats. They overpowered me." :Treepaw glanced away. "I'm surprised that they captured me, too." :Jaytalon glanced at him. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly. "Hey, aren't you Treepaw? The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice?" :"Of course," Treepaw mewed. :"Your brother is going to be a great warrior," Jaytalon mewed. "Tell him that if we ever get out of here." :"I will," Treepaw agreed, but inside he was thinking, Will I ever get a chance? :"Medicine cats aren't supposed to be part of regular Clan rivalries!" Jaytalon snarled. "I'm going to get you out of here," he declared, "whatever it takes." :Three nights had passed since Treepaw's first night as a WindClan prisoner. Tonight was the night when... everything would change. :Jaytalon crouched at the entrance of the den, staring down at the sleeping guard. Sleeping on watch? he asked himself. This will be easy! :Treepaw crept up behind him. "Is the coast clear?" he hissed quietly. :Jaytalon looked around the darkened clearing. He couldn't see any obstacles, so he replied, "Yes. Follow me." He promptly crawled out of the den. :The clearing was wet with rain, so all WindClan were in their dens, fast asleep. Jaytalon crept through the tunnel entrance of the WindClan camp, and to his disgust, found Crow-wing on guard. He was wide awake. :Behind him, Treepaw stepped on a twig. "Quiet!" Jaytalon hissed quickly. While Treepaw shrank to the ground, Crow-wing sniffed the air. Does he know his prisoners have escaped? Jaytalon thought frantically. :Crow-wing stopped sniffing and sat down. :Jaytalon felt a surge of relief. He and Treepaw had been sharing stories during their captivity, and it sounded like Treepaw needed to get back to his Clan. He didn't want to keep the poor apprentice inside the camp. :Jaytalon crept forward, beckoning with his tail for Treepaw to stay where he was. :With a low growl, Jaytalon attacked Crow-wing. :With a hiss, Crow-wing fought back. "What are you doing out?" he hissed. :"Isn't it obvious?" Jaytalon replied. "I'm escaping with Treepaw!" He could hear WindClan stirring in their nests. "Now, Treepaw!" he yowled. :The dark brown tom raced past the fight to safety. Good, Jaytalon thought. Now... :He suddenly felt claws drag through his throat, and everything fell into blackness... :Treepaw stared at his friend's body. Jaytalon's dead? With a yowl of fear, Treepaw fled. He jumped across the river dividing WindClan with ThunderClan, and raced through his home. The feeling of home would never come until he was safe in his nest. :As Treepaw fled into the ThunderClan camp, Friskfoot yowled, "Treepaw's back!" :As the sun rose, Treepaw was bathed in the light of dawn. ---- Coming Soon! The next book is called Trails that End in Shadows. Enjoy! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions